Easter Fools
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Join Luan Loud as she goes on yet another pranking spree. Rated T for some language and physical comedy.


**Well, here we go with another of my One-Shots. And yet another one that turned out to be much longer than I intended. But with such a rare circumstance as this, I just couldn't help it. As always honest opinions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Enjoy!**

 **Easter Fools**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no money from this story.

A good day is one that is best started at an early hour. This was something that one Luan Loud believed without a doubt in her mind. Especially if the day happened to be the first of April. There would never be any reason she would let herself sleep in on that day. There was just far too much to do. Even with all of the careful planning done weeks in advance, she still needed time to set up everything. That plus time to shower, dress and eat breakfast.

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #1:** Focus is important when attempting to prank multiple targets. Rid yourself of distractions like hunger as quickly as possible.

With a satisfied sigh, Luan set her plate into the kitchen sink. She turned to face the kitchen table, her eyes roaming over the eleven decorative baskets of varying colors that sat on its surface. The young prankster couldn't help but smile at the sight. In an incredibly rare occurrance, Luan's favorite holiday coincided with another this year. Today also happened to be Easter. Or as Luan was affectionately calling it...Easter Fools.

Now, for the most part things would be the same. But today was the perfect excuse to think up new pranks to pull on her family. Not that Luan Ophelia Loud needed an excuse for any sort of prank. But the chance to give an Easter theme to her April Fool's routine was something she'd eagerly embrace. She was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. Her devious mind had been filled with so many ideas that she had trouble choosing which ones to unleash upon her family. Even now she was still thinking up new ones.

From her yellow Easter basket, Luan picked up a large, chocolate bunny. It was a hollow chocolate and wrapped in colorful foil. The thought of opening it and devouring it there and then crossed her mind. But a far more tempting option quickly came forth, making Luan smile widely.

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #2:** Always leave room in your plans to work in new ideas. Keeping things flexible can mean more fun for you!

Luan set straight to work on her new idea, knowing that she would need to have it ready soon. If Lynn caught her, or if anyone did for that matter, then her prank would be ruined. And after a few minutes of careful and precise actions, she was ready to set things in motion. She swiftly ascended the stairs and stealthily entered Lynn and Lucy's room. Inside she found the still sleeping forms of her younger sisters. Or at least Lynn's still sleeping form. With Lucy it was sometimes difficult to tell whether or not she was awake. Oh well, she wasn't going to stop now after having come this far.

After half a minute, Luan emerged from the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She had left her latest prank beside Lynn's bed, well within the athlete's reach. There was little doubt that Lynn wouldn't grab the tasty treat immediately and scarf it down. She was far too impulsive when it came to the sweet allure of chocolate to spare even a moment to think. And as a bonus, Luan was still able to use her original prank that she had prepared for Lynn in the first place. Dang was she good!

Going back into her own room, Luan settled down in her clown chair and pulled out an old composite notebook. Within its pages were all of the countless different pranks she had thought up over the years. She flipped through it, stopping at a page with one of the corners bent inwards. Her current theme for that year had required a bit of effort in some areas, but aside of that she had also decided to rework some of her older ideas.

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #3:** Don't be afraid to do the same prank more than once! With a bit of creativity, your targets can fall for them again and again!

 _'Now, it's just a matter of waiting for the first one of them to wake up.'_ Luan thought _'Then my fun can begin at last. Too bad Luna had to be such a party-pooper this year.'_

Her gaze went up to the currently vacant top bunk. When Luan had awoken that morning, she had found that her older sister had already gone. What's more, she had also discovered that nearly all of Luna's possessions were gone too. The musician had snuck every last one of them out the preceding night while Luan had been giving Lily a bath in the kitchen sink. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious as to why she had been specifically recruited by Luna for that task. And on top of that, Luna was now safely barricaded inside of Lincoln's room, their brother off to spend Easter morning enjoying brunch at the McBride residence.

A noise suddenly caught Luan's attention. It was the sound of an alarm beginning to go off in the room across the hall, and it was quickly silenced. Luan smiled eagerly. The fun was about to start! As expected, Leni was the first one up and therefore, the first she would prank. She knew it was Leni, considering that if Lori were awake, Luan would have heard a cry of pure rage. Not that it would matter, she was prepared for that when the time came. But for now...

"Time to _hop_ to it!" she said to herself, grabbing a few things and letting out a giggle before heading towards the bedroom door.

Slowly cracking the door open, Luan peeked out into the hall. From the bedroom across from her, she saw Leni going into the bathroom, a yawn escaping the blonde as she stepped up to the mirror. Luan followed, stopping at the door with her eyes shining in excitement. Her prank for Leni that year was fairly simple, but one she was quite proud of thinking up. Something that she knew would only work on Leni, the gullible sweetheart.

"Omigosh!" Leni gasped. "What happened to me?!"

Luan was barely able to keep in her laughter. She moved quietly and snuck up behind Leni while the blonde gaped at what she was seeing. Leni rubbed her eyes and looked again. But the same sight was still before her.

"I'm turning into a bunny!" she exclaimed in shock.

Again, Luan found herself nearly caving into the urge to laugh. Leni could be almost too easy sometimes. Not that Luan would complain about that. But there was still one more thing she needed to do before her joke would be complete. With a single large step, she positioned herself behind Leni without gaining the older girl's attention. Next she readied herself for her next move with the items she had brought with her: some face paint, a tube of glue and a specially modified set of earmuffs. She needed to get this just right. Leni may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but she would still know the obvious when she saw it right in front of her. If she caught Luan now, the prank wasn't going to work.

Luckily for Luan, Leni still had her sleeping mask on, sitting just above her eyes. That was the key detail necessary to ensure her success. Otherwise she would have had to resort to shutting the bathroom lights off and that would put her at a disadvantage. It would be one that she could handle, but would prefer to avoid. Now she could handle this quickly and easily.

Luan made her move. She reached up and slid Leni's sleep mask over the girl's eyes, cutting off her vision completely. In the brief time that Leni was surprised by the unexpected action, Luan began to apply the face paint, smearing it all over Leni's cheeks. And while this new sensation commanded her sister's attention, Luan took the opportunity to place the earmuffs atop Leni's head.

With her objective complete, Luan stepped back to admire her work. The earmuffs had been a stroke of genius, if she did say so herself. A pair of fluffy bunny ears were attached to the band that went across the top of Leni's head. And with the quick drying glue she had placed onto it would ensure that it would remain in place, at least for a while. Luan had considered doing this while Leni was asleep, as it would have been easier. But due to Leni's habit of turning over while she slumbered, Luan had worried that the accessory wouldn't stay in place before Leni woke up. So Luan had to make a few changes, including the bathroom mirror.

When Leni had first looked at the mirror just a minute or so ago, she had been met with something other than her usual reflection. It had take some assistance from a talented friend at school, but Luan made it work. Covering the mirror was a very realistic drawing of Leni, one which had a set of rabbit ears. And to help make it more convincing, the drawing also included a perfect reflection of the bathroom in its background. Leni had no clue that what she was seeing was fake. And at that particular moment, the teen was more focused on the sight of her smirking sister.

"Morning Leni!" Luan greeted. "Say, are you feeling okay? You look a little _green_!"

Leni frowned as Luan laughed. Then she wiped off some of the paint from her face, finding it to be a her favorite shade of her favorite color. She looked back at Luan and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, you got me." Leni said. "But this had better wash off, Luan!"

"Don't worry, it will." Luan said sincerely. "I promised Mom and Dad that I'd cut back a little with the pranks this year. Just one for each of you and that's it for the day."

It was true. Since it was still Easter, her parents had implored her to go easy in order to avoid spoiling the holiday completely for the rest of the family. Luan had agreed to the terms. She could only prank each of them once and couldn't tamper with anything inside of the Easter baskets. She may have already broken that rule with what she had just set up for Lynn. But since it was using something she had taken out of her own basket, it was fair game as far as she was concerned. And in exchange for her compliance, she would receive a modest raise in her allowance as well as some new outfits to wear for her clowning business. She would have been crazy to pass that up. Especially since her parents had also made one very big mistake.

They never told her anything about just how far she could go with her pranks that day. Only that she had to limit how many she did. And Luan was more than willing to exploit that little loophole.

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #4:** Keep your eyes open for any and all opportunities. Any carelessness from your target is an excellent chance to catch them by surprise!

The thought of what she had in store for her parents made Luan's smile grow. Leni however, was still not amused. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Luan met her sister's gaze, picking up on how peeved she still was.

"What? I said it would wash off! Or do you expect me to help you with that?"

Leni sighed. "No. But I know you're going to make a pun about these too." She said, pointing to the bunny ears on her head. "Nice job by the way. For a second there, I actually thought that I was turning into a bunny rabbit."

"Well there's nothing _bunny_ about that!" Luan joked, giggling at her pun. "But seriously, that wasn't me. You were already wearing them when I came in." She lied. "Come to think of it, what happened to your real ears?"

"My what?"

"Your ears." Luan repeated, "I don't see them. And...is that fur growing where they should be?"

Leni's hands flew up to touch the sides of her head. As she felt the soft fuzziness of the earmuffs, her eyes went wide and she let out a startled gasp.

"Oh...em...gosh! You're right! I must really be turning into a bunny after all! How did this happen?!"

"If I had to guess, I'd say it would be Lisa. This definitely seems like her handiwork. I'm pretty sure she secured herself inside of her bunker to avoid getting pranked by me today. You'll just have to wait until she comes out of there before she can fix this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other siblings to prank."

Luan left, heading down to the opposite end of the hallway. Leni meanwhile returned her gaze to the mirror so she could properly clean the paint from her face. But as she reached to turn the water on, she noticed something. Her 'reflection' wasn't moving.

"What the?"

Leni leaned in closer to the mirror. Her 'reflection' remained motionless. She tried waving her hand in front of it, but there was still no movement at all in the mirror. It wasn't long until she thought up an explanation for what was going on.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Leni said, frowning in frustration. "So first I start turning into a bunny, then Luan puts paint all over my face, and now the mirror stopped working! Just great!"

Halfway down the hall, Luan stopped in her tracks and suppressed a snort. Leni could just be too much sometimes! It almost made up for the fact that Luna was being such a recluse that morning. Not that Luan was going to just let her roommate hide away the entire day. She'd get Luna out of their brother's room. It was simply a matter of whether or not Luna would want to do things the easy way or the hard way.

As she reached the door to Lincoln's room, Luan knocked rapidly to gain the occupant's attention. There was no response. She tried again, only to again go unanswered. Luan sighed and took a step back to think over what to do next. She knew that Luna was in there. There was no doubt about that. She had seen the short haired girl head in there earlier that morning just before she herself had gone downstairs to eat breakfast. Luna must've been wearing her headphones. Either that or she was just plain ignoring her. Luan would just have to come back and try again later. She did have all day, it would only be a matter of time until Luna would come out.

 _'Alrighty.'_ Luan thought. _'I think I'll go to see Lisa next.'_

Luan left the house and went around to the back yard. She approached Lisa's bunker, pressing the little green button on the intercom Lisa had recently installed. A moment later, Luan heard her little sister's voice come over the intercom's speaker.

 _[Greetings elder sister. To what do I owe your visit? I sincerely hope that you don't think that I'll vacate the safety of my bunker.]_

"Oh, no. I wouldn't expect you to do that. But if you don't mind, I would like to ask you something."

 _[And just what, praytell, would that be?]_ Lisa dryly asked.

"Do you know how to get May flowers?" Luan asked.

 _[No Luan, I do not.]_ Lisa replied, sighing in anticipation of an immenent pun. _[How does one obtain May flowers?]_

"With _April showers!_ " Luan exclaimed, pulling out a remote with a single, yellow button.

 _[You tampered with my bunker's sprinkler system, didn't you?]_

"Yup."

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #5:** Always try to be one step ahead of your target. That way you can get them right where you want them!

Luan pressed the button. Inside of the bunker, Lisa let out a shriek as she was suddenly doused from each and every sprinkler going off. Luan didn't hear her younger sister's cry, but she did get to see the end results once Lisa exited her bunker. The four year old was soaked from head to toe, a displeased expression was on her face...and every square inch of her skin and clothing had been dyed with multiple pastel colors. Her hair matched as well, every strand now part of an pastel colored tie dye.

"Well played, my fourth eldest sister. I trust that you have a pun in mind for this scenario?"

"You know me so well, my little _Easter Egghead_!"

The jokester giggled and went to ruffle Lisa's hair. But considering that her hair was still wet with with Easter egg coloring, Luan instead pulled out a handkerchief for Lisa to use. One which was tied to a second one, which was tied to a third one, which was tied to a fourth one, and so on.

"Thank you." Lisa said as she accepted the numerous pieces of cloth. "Tell me. Were I to venture into the lavatory to cleanse my person, should I expect and further surprises?"

"Nope." Luan replied. "I didn't do anything to the shower this year, promise."

Lisa eyed her older sister warily. It was obvious to Luan that Lisa wasn't sure as to whether or not to trust her. She couldn't honestly blame her for it; she did have a reputation after all. But that wasn't Luan's concern. She still had other pranks to pull and more laughs to enjoy at the expense of her loved ones.

Leaving Lisa to ponder her next option, Luan moved back towards the house. Taking the back door into the kitchen, she soon found herself faced with three of her other family members. Her mother and father both froze in place when she entered. Lily let out a small yawn and nuzzled against Mrs. Loud's shoulder, sticking her thumb into her mouth. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before Luan gave her parents a friendly smile.

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad." She greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Honey." Rita greeted in return. "Happy Easter."

"And happy April Fool's too." Luan added.

"Yes, that too." Lynn Sr. said, a bit nervously. "Now, you remember that promise you made for us today, right?"

"Yes sir." Luan said.

"So once you've pulled a prank on everyone, you'll be all done for the day?" Rita asked.

"Yes ma'am." Luan said. "I'll be all done before Dad even gets started on cooking Easter dinner."

"Good. In that case, we'll be heading out for a little while." Rita said, picking up Lily's diaper bag. "We'll be picking up a few things for dinner right after we take Lily to see the Easter Bunny. Please make sure any messes your pranks make are cleaned up before we get back."

"Don't worry, I will. You have a safe ride!" Luan said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sweetie!" Lynn Sr. said, waiting for Luan to leave before turning to face his wife. "Okay, so I'll go out and start inspecting Vanzilla thoroughly. I'll let you know if and when it's safe."

"Alright, but you be careful." His wife said. "You know how resourceful she can be."

He nodded and went to go about his inspection of the family vehicle. As he left, he looked at the stairs and saw Luan standing halfway up to the second floor. She waved at him and he offered a weak smile and wave in return. Then he turned and bolted out of the front door. Luan snickered at his reaction before turning to continue up the stairs. And just as she reached the top, she was met with a pleasant surprise.

Luna had left Lincoln's room. In fact it seemed as though she had been out for a short while now. Most likely returning from the bathroom if Luan were to guess. The two locked eyes, neither of them making a move. But then a wicked smile came to Luan's face and Luna did the only sensible thing she could think of doing.

She ran.

The moment Luan saw her older sister move, she gave pursuit. But the short distance in addition to Luna's head start gave her all the advantage she needed to return to her sanctuary. Luan quickly realized that she wouldn't make it in time and stopped just as the door was slammed in her face. This was immediately followed by the sound of several wooden boards being nailed into place.

"Dang it Luna!" Luan spat, pounding on the door with her fist. "Why don't you just come out here and get it over with! You know I'm only pranking everybody one time each this year!"

"Not happening dude." Luna said. "I don't care if it's just one prank. Knowing you, it's not gonna be fun."

"What are you talking about?" Luan asked. "It'll be lots of fun! It will be for me anyway. And you know that hiding from me is no good. _Nobody_ has ever escaped me on April Fool's!"

"There's a first time for everything, sis."

Luan crossed her arms, smirking and shaking her head. "Okay, fine. If that's how you want to do this. I'll be patient. Because I'll get you sooner or later, and you know it. You'll need to come out of there eventually. After all, you already did come out of there once."

"I just had to pee. Turns our our bro's 'tinkle-tube' isn't as good an idea as he made it out to be. But now that I've gotten that out of my system, I don't need to worry about it for a long time. I got lot's of practice holding it in while waiting in line for concerts."

"Oh? Well if you used the bathroom, then how do you know that I haven't already pranked you?"

"I'm not stupid, Lu. I got my own t.p., my own hand soap, my own hand towel and I checked the toilet before I went. Checked the sink too. And with all of my stuff safely in Chunk's care, there's nothing you can do to get me this year."

"We'll see about that." Luan muttered to herself, right before something suddenly occurred to her. "Hang on, why didn't you just go with Chunk when he took your things for today?"

"He's hanging out with some of his buddies from high school and I didn't want to butt in. Plus, I feel like I already asked a lot from him as it is. He wanted to do it this morning. If I hadn't told him to come after dinner last night instead, he would've gotten pranked for sure!"

"Yeah, he would have if he had just shown up today like he was going to originally. And if I had known he was coming over." Luan mumbled. "I can't believe I forgot to think of having pranks ready for unexpected visitors this year."

Luan's eyes widened a little as her own words sparked a new idea. She smiled confidently and turned from the door to Lincoln's room, pulling out her phone. She checked something in her contacts list and then her smile grew, a soft chuckle escaping her.

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #6:** If pranking a target takes more effort than you first thought, enlist some outside help.

"I'll say it one more time, Luna. Just let me prank you now. You _know_ I'm going to get you one way or another."

"Hmmm, let me think about that." Luna said. "No."

"Okay, suit yourself." Luan said with a shrug. "But I'll be back for you later. I'm not stopping until everyone has been pranked today!"

"Yeah, good luck with that, sis." Luna called back as Luan began to walk away.

Paying no mind to her older sister's little taunt, Luan stepped over to the twins' bedroom on her right. She opened the door and found an interesting sight awaiting her inside. Her two six year old sisters had constructed a fortress, using their mattresses, pillows and the couch cushions from downstairs. There was also a layer of bubble wrap surrounding the entirety of it for additional protection. And taped to the front of it was a piece of paper with the words 'Fort Lola' written neatly in pink crayon.

 _'Aw, how cute!'_ Luan thought. _'They think they're safe from my pranks in there!'_

She approached the fort, hearing her twin sisters whispering inside. The whispering quickly came to a stop when they heard Luan's footsteps. Luan let out a low whistle as she knelt down by a space beside what she assumed was the fort's entrance.

"Impressive. You two did a good job with this. Hey, what do you call it when you stay in there until morning?" Luan asked, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "A _fortnight_!"

Luan laughed at her joke. Then she took a quick look around the room, finding that the pranks that she had set up for Lola and Lana were both still in place. Even better, they clearly hadn't noticed anything either. Otherwise they wouldn't still be inside of their own room, fort or no fort.

Taking a step back, Luan began to further inspect the new structure inside of her little sisters' room. She patted her hands here and there, making sure to strike hard enough that the twins would hear her. After she finished looking the whole thing over, she turned to head for the door.

"Yup. You two did a _really_ good job with this. There's no way I can get in there." She said, reaching for the door. "But more importantly, you two can't get out either...have fun in there!"

Inside of the fort, Lola and Lana heard the door to their room shut. They looked at each other, their older sister's words lingering in their minds. Lola was able to brush it off somewhat easily. Lana however, was starting to panic.

"She was just messing with us, right?" The dirty twin asked. "There's no way she could've done something to our fort, right?"

"Of course she didn't!" Lola replied, a touch of annoyance in her voice. "We put this together this morning..."

"You mean that _I_ put it together." Lana corrected.

"Well...I supervised you." Lola countered. "Anyway, my point is that we both know that she didn't do anything! We've been in here all morning, since the minute it was finished!"

"Yeah, but...what if she did something to the stuff we used to make our fort?! What if she knew we were going to build a fort today and she messed with everything?! She could've made us set up our own prank! I gotta get outta here!"

Lana scrambled towards the nearest corner, where a couch cushion met with her mattress. She squeezed into the space between them and began to claw at the bubble wrap around the fort. By the time Lola realized what Lana was up to, it was already too late. She had squirmed through to the outside, leaving the princess gaping at the hole she had left in the fort.

"Lana!" Lola snapped. "Look at what you did to my fort! ... Lana! ... Lana? ... Wait for me!"

Lola followed her twin out of the wound in their fort's defenses. Once she got out, she was met with an unpleasant surprise. Lana was standing frozen with fear...because Luan was still in the room.

"Peekaboo, I see you!" the prankster jovially greeted.

Lola shrieked and stumbled backwards towards the closet. She fell onto her butt, setting of a low tripwire. This caused the closet to suddenly open by itself and then a large ball of grass was propelled forward, rolling over Lola and trapping her within.

Lana stared in shock at what happened for a moment. But then she rushed to her sister's side, trying to find her inside of the moist, green tangle. After a few moments, Lola's head popped out, blades of grass caught in her golden locks. She gasped for air and then cast a fiery glare at the one responsible for her current predicament.

"Luan! YOU. RUINED. MY. NEW. DRESS!"

"Aw, I wasn't trying to upset you, Lola. I just wanted you to _have a ball_!" Luan said, bursting into giggles afterwards.

"You could have at least used Easter grass instead of real grass." Lola griped.

"You're right. I could've done that." Luan admitted. "I almost did too, but I thought this would be more fun. And speaking of fun, hey Lana. Whatever you do, don't take a step to your left."

Lana glanced to her left, then up at Luan and gave her a confident smirk.

"Nice try, sis." Lana said, putting her hands on her hips. "But I'm not falling for that one. I know that you want me to think that it isn't safe to my left. Because you really want me to take a step to my right. But I'm not going to do that either. I won't step forwards or backwards either. I'm going to just stand right here where I know I'm safe!"

"Are you sure about that?" Luan asked.

The confidence Lana had quickly faded. A nervous expression came to her face and she broke out in a cold sweat. Again she gave into the panic that rose up inside of her and she tried to make a break for the door. But the very first step she took set off a second low-set tripwire in the room. And up above, attached to the ceiling, a giant squirting flower was set off. Only instead of water, this one was set up more like a giant perfume dispenser. A powerful spurt erupted from it, enveloping Lana in a flowery mist that smelled of Easter Lilies.

"Hey!" Lola snapped from her green prison. "How come she gets the good prank?!"

"Well that's obvious." Luan told her little sister. "It's because it just made _scents_!"

Lola groaned as Luan burst into a new fit of giggles. Then the brunette left the twins behind to move onto the next room over. As she neared Lynn and Lucy's room, she could clearly hear the hearty guffaws of her athletic younger sister. Laughter that Luan was willing to bet was at Lucy's expense. And she was eager to join in on that.

As she entered the room, Luan found Lynn standing over Lucy's coffin. Luan noted that a pale hand was struggling to reach out of the coffin. She also noted that the chocolate bunny that she had left by Lynn's bedside was now gone. Only torn piece of the foil that once surrounded it remained. Perfect.

That was two more pranks that she could check off of her list. Or at least that would be the case once Lynn's prank was fully on the move. Then Luan would officially be halfway done with pranking her family. She was almost starting to regret how well she had planned things out that year. Almost.

Luan stepped up beside Lynn. She leaned forward a little, getting a better look at their younger sister. Most of Lucy's body wasn't visible. Nearly the entirety of her coffin was currently filled with marshmallows that had burst forth from it's lining via an ingenious trap Luan had created. Or to be more accurate, they were marshmallows in the shape of little bunnies and chicks that were covered in colorful sugar. All in all it was proving to be surprisingly effective since Lucy could hardly move in there despite her best efforts.

"Aw man!" Lynn wheezed out, her laughter slowing to a stop. "Luan got you _good_!"

"You got that right, sister!" Luan said, startling the athlete. "I gotta say, this prank is pretty _sweet_!"

Lynn let out a cry and jumped backwards. She reached out and grabbed her lacrosse stick, wielding it at arms length. Keeping her eyes on her older sister, Lynn felt around for her football helmet and hastily put it on. Then she gripped her stick firmly with both hands, holding it out in a chudan-no-kamae stance she had learned in her kendo class. Luan simply grinned at Lynn in return.

"What's the matter, Lynn? Worried that I'm going to try and get you too? Well, let me put those worries to rest. I won't do anything."

"You won't?" Lynn asked, a touch of disbelief in her voice.

"I don't need to. From the looks of things, I _already_ got you."

"You did what now?" Lynn asked, her eyes widening a bit.

Luan looked over to the foil littering her sister's beside. Lynn looked as well, an unsettling realization dawning on her. She looked back to her older sister, her defensive stance slowly dropping.

"Oh...crap..."

"You will. Anytime now as a matter of fact." Luan giggled.

"I told you not to eat it." Lucy said.

"But it was chocolate!" Lynn defended.

Suddenly, a loud grumble came from Lynn's abdomen. It was a somewhat distressing noise. The kind that one's stomach made when they urgently had to...

"Oh crap!" Lynn repeated, a panicked look coming to her face.

Letting her lacrosse stick fall to the floor, she ran from the room, arms crossed over her belly. A moment later, the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut met Luan's ears. In just a short wait, she'd move onto part two of her prank for Lynn.

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #7:** Sometimes you can use one prank to lead into another, making them into a single, great prank!

Hopefully her parents would agree with her on that one. Luan was willing to admit she was in fact pulling two separate pranks on Lynn. But for now she wasn't going to worry about that. There were still pranks for her to enjoy.

"Well Luce, I'd love to _stick around_ , but I've got places to go and people to prank." Luan said. "But don't worry, I know someone who could keep you company in there."

"Don't you even think of touching Edwin." Lucy said in an icy tone. "I promise that you'll regret it if you do. Or did you not know that friday the thirteenth is next week?"

Luan froze, her hand midway to reaching for Lucy's beloved bust of Edwin the vampire. She retracted her arm, let out a nervous chuckle and then slowly sidestepped towards the door. As she closed it behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized just how close Lucy's favorite holiday was following her own. Not that Luan intended to upset the spooky girl enough to cross the line of course. But still, if something had happened to Edwin...

It was probably best not to focus on that. There was still plenty left for her to do. Starting with her follow up to Lynn's already in motion prank. Luan quickly stopped by her room for a couple things and then took a spot by the bathroom door, knocking on it a few times.

"How ya doing in there, sis?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm fine." Lynn replied. "Gotta say though, this prank is pretty weak. I had to take a bigger dump after I ate that Grande Gut Buster Burrito the other day. But nice try anyways."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you." Luan said, ready to let loose a fresh fit of giggles. "Because just like you, I haven't finished _making my move_!"

"...really?" Lynn sighed. "Okay, let's get it over with. What else did you do to that chocolate?"

"Just filled it with some chocolate laxatives, nothing more." Luan told her. "But tell me, does anything seem off in there?"

"No. Everything looks oka...hey! Where's the dang toilet paper?!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Oh, do you need some? I just happened to have a roll right here." Luan said with faux innocence.

"Do you seriously think that I'll fall for that?" Lynn asked. "I know it's a prank. You know that I know it's a prank!"

"Yeah, but what choice do you have?" Lynn countered.

Lynn groaned in frustration. "Just give me the stupid thing already! I don't plan on sitting on the throne all day!"

Luan opened the door just wide enough to hand over the roll and then shut it again. She waited eagerly to hear her younger sister's reaction. A wait that wasn't very long at all.

"You have got to be kidding me! Is this Easter grass? You weaved an entire roll of t.p. out of Easter grass?! How much time do you put into these crazy ideas of yours?!"

"As much as I want to." Luan answered. "But that's not the best part. Notice anything else about it yet?"

"I think so. You put some kind of lotion on it, right? It actually feels kinda nice. And just so you know, using it isn't half as bad as I thought it would be."

Luan snickered. "That's not lotion. It's oil. Urushiol to be precise. That's the reason that you get such a nasty, itchy rash from poison ivy." She explained, removing the latex gloves she had put on to handle the roll.

There was a stunned silence. "...you...are...evil."

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the holiday. You know you can try to prank me back anytime you want. I bet after this, you'll just be _itching_ to get revenge!"

A new string of giggles came from the comedian. This however was short lived as she was soon interrupted by the sound of an angry cry coming from the room to her left. Lori had just woken up.

"About time." Luan mumbled. "For a while there, I thought she was just going to sleep the whole day away."

Inside of her room, Lori had found two surprises awaiting her when she awoke. The first one was her pajamas. Or rather, not her pajamas. Not the ones she had gone to bed in anyway. Instead she had found herself in a set of baby blue feetie-pajamas. These had a hood with bunny ears, a cotton tail on the lower backside and the feet looked like cartoon rabbit feet. And on top of that, the zipper was stuck shut with super glue so she couldn't get the darn thing off. The hood had also been tampered with, as Lori couldn't pull it off of her head either. That was aggravating enough as it was, but it didn't upset her as much as the second thing that Luan had done.

Her phone was gone. She had left it to charge after she had laid down for the night, and now it wasn't on its charging station. But there was a 'Funny Business Inc.' business card sitting where her phone should have been. It was clearly a trap, but Lori was more concerned at that moment about her missing property.

"LU-AN!"

Lori stormed over to her bedroom door. She twisted the knob forcefully and slammed the door open. Her eyes locked immediately onto Luan, who had been patiently standing in place. And in her hands was Lori's phone.

"Looking for this?" Luan asked, waving Lori's phone teasingly.

A soft growl was all the response Luan got before the angry blonde lunged at her. Luan turned and ran, narrowly escaping her older sister's reach. She rushed down the stairs and out the front door with Lori in hot pursuit. Once outside she went around the house and into the backyard. Lori lost sight of her for a few seconds, but when she saw her again, she found Luan lying on the grass.

Lori paused. Again she got the feeling that she was being led into a trap. But if Luan had actually tripped while on the run, this was Lori's chance to catch her and possibly avoid whatever prank she had waiting. Not to mention the still high priority of recovering her phone.

It was worth the risk.

As Lori continued towards her Luan, the younger teen was starting to get up. She groaned a little bit and then inspected her knee. Finding nothing, Luan stood and brushed some grass off of herself. Lori entered her peripheral vision and she faced her. A nervous look came to the younger sister's face, much to Lori's satisfaction.

"Hold on! This doesn't count!" Luan said, holding up her hands and waving them back and forth. "I lost my head start when I tripped. Time out! Time out!"

"This isn't a game, little sister." Lori said in an eerily calm tone. "We aren't doing any 'time outs'. Now be a good girl and give me back my...AHH!"

Lori felt the ground beneath her feet give away. The next thing she knew, she was immersed in a pool of some thick, sticky substance. Countless tiny objects were in there as well, bumping against her as she struggled up to the surface. Once she broke the surface and gasped for air, she discovered that she was in a pit that Luan had dug in the back yard. One filled with honey and sliced carrots.

"Looking good, sis!" Luan commented from her place standing at the edge of the pit. "Now smile!"

A flash of light caught Lori's attention. She looked up and saw Luan, a devilish smile on her face as she looked at the pic she had just taken. And with Lori's own phone at that. Now that got under Lori's skin.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Lori asked irritably.

"Sending an embarrassing photo of you to your boyfriend."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Lori warned.

"Too late!" Luan said, tapping the phone's screen. "Maybe now your Boo-Boo Bear will call you his _Honey-Bunny_!"

Luan laughed. Lori, finding that the contents of the pit weren't as deep as they seemed, gained her footing and stood upright. The pool of honey glazed carrots still came up to her midriff, but at least she was able to keep her arms out of the viscous concoction. She picked off some of the sliced vegetables that were sticking to her...everywhere, and then glared up at Luan.

"You do realize that I'll literally get out of here and get you for this, don't you?" Lori asked witha deadly serious tone of voice.

"Oh come on now Lori. There's no need to get so _hopping mad_ about this." Luan joked. "It's all in good fun. But if it makes you feel any better, at least this time you didn't lose your eyebrows."

"My eyebrows?" Lori repeated, reaching up with her hand to feel the short, somewhat coarse hairs growing on the ridges above her eyes. "Aw, you literally didn't do anything to them this year! Thank you Luan! I'll make sure to remember that when I get you for this stupid prank you pulled. And for taking my phone too."

"That's fine with me. But you'll have to try pretty hard to top this prank."

"Oh, I'm not going to prank you." Lori said, the corners of her mouth curving upwards a little. "I'm going to get out of here, get out of this stupid outfit and wash up. Then I'm going to make you pay for embarrassing me like this."

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #8:** If someone doesn't respond well to a prank that you played on them, just give them a little personal space. Preferably right away.

Lori watched as Luan took off, leaving her to wallow in the pit. She made an attempt to climb out, but had no luck. Her second try resulted in her falling backwards and once again involuntarily submerging in the honey. As she resurfaced and regained her footing, she noticed something. Someone's hand was reaching down into the pit, grabbing at its contents.

"Ooh, yum! I love carrots!" A sweet voice chirped.

"Leni?" Lori asked, looking up at the edge of the pit.

"Oh, hi Lori!" Leni said, waving at her big sister. "Hey, you don't mind if I had some of this, do you? You have, like, a lot of it. Wait a minute..." Leni rubbed her eyes with her free hand and let out a startled gasp. "Omigosh! Are you turning into a bunny too?!"

"What are you talking about?" Lori questioned.

"Um, hello? You grew bunny ears and you're turning all furry!"

Lori sighed. "Just help me out of here, please."

Meanwhile, Luna was relaxing in Lincoln's room, idly lounging on his bed. She hummed the lyrics to the song she was currently enjoying, rocking her head back and forth slowly. The sudden feel of her phone vibrating distracted her from her music and she grabbed it, seeing a new text.

 **Sam:** Hey Lunes, I'm almost at your door. Could you come and let me in?

Luna sat up, her eyes going wide. She hadn't expected Sam to stop by, especially out of the blue like this. If anything, she would've told her girlfriend to stay away from the house in order to avoid...Luan.

There was no other explanation. And Luna wouldn't put it past her prank happy sibling to go this far just to prank her. But now Sam was at risk too! She had to act quick and text Sam a warning before...

Luna's phone vibrated again. It was another text from Sam. One that made Luna start to panic a little.

 **Sam:** nvm. I bumped into your sister Luan. she's letting me in. c u in a couple.

 _'Okay, new plan.'_ Luna thought. _'Gotta get out of Linc's room, grab Sam and get her in here before Luan pulls something. I just hope that I'm not too late!'_

Hopping off of her brother's bed, Luan hurried to remove the many wooden boards that covered the door. She silently cursed herself for being so thorough in sealing the only way into the room. As she removed the final board and dropped it to the floor, Luna opened the door so hastily that she nearly hit herself in the face. She spotted Sam immediately, the object of her affections already in the hallway upstairs, heading for the room that she shared with Luan.

Heading for who knows what sort of prank.

"Sam! No!" Luna called out. "It's not safe!"

Luna ran over to her girlfriend and took her by the arm. Without wasting a moment, she turned and rushed back into the tiny bedroom with the other girl in tow. Once back inside, Luna grabbed the nearest wooden board and set straight to work securing the room again.

"Don't worry Love." Luna said as she began nailing the board into place. "We'll be safe in here. You have _no idea_ how my sister can be on April Fool's. Trust me when I say it gets a bit crazy. But I'll make sure that nothing happens to you while you're here. Promise."

"Aww, my hero!"

Luna froze. That wasn't Sam's voice. The rocker turned to look at the only other person in the confined space. She had Sam's clothes and she had Sam's hairstyle, including that sweet blue streak in the front that Luna adored. But the face was Luan's. And at that moment, it looked similar to that of the cat that caught the canary.

"Come here, Baby. Let me give you a nice, big smooch to thank you!"

Luan leaned forward and pursed her lips, making mocking kissing noises at her older sister. Luna, in return, let out a terrified yell and quickly opened the door again, shoving Luan out into the hall. Luan didn't resist and stood calmly while Luna hastily nailed each and every board back into place. Once the noise came to a stop, Luan gently knocked.

"Oh, Luna..."

"No way, dude!" Luna said. "You aren't getting in her a second time!"

"That's alright." Luan said with a shrug. "I just wanted to let you know that I left you a little something while I was in there."

Luna tensed up as her sister's words sank in. Her eyes scanned the small room, immediately finding something that hadn't been in there before. A large, colorful egg was sitting on the bed. One that was much too large to be a real chicken egg, which only made Luna realize that she was in for a very unpleasant experience. All she could do was accept her fate as a noxious, green colored cloud of gas began to spread into the room from out of the fake egg.

"Dang it!" Luna cried.

From the other side of the door, Luan smiled as she heard her older sister. She pulled off the wig she had been wearing, letting her own chocolate colored locks free. Then she knocked on the door again, but only to make sure she had Luna's attention.

"I told you that I'd get you, Luna. Sorry I had to use such a _rotten_ trick to do it though." She giggled out. "But just so you know, Sam really is on her way over to see you. So you may want to freshen up a bit. You wouldn't want her to think that you smell _fowl_!"

Luan walked away, still laughing at her latest success. She returned to her room and checked the time. If she was able to plan things out well enough, and she usually did, then it was almost time for her next prank to take place. This one being the one she had in store for her parents.

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #9:** Don't be afraid to go the distance! Pranks can be played practically anywhere!"

-Easter Fools!-

"Are you sure that it's this way, Honey?" Rita asked as she pushed Lily in her stroller through the Royal Woods Mall parking lot.

"Rita, I'm positive. I've got the flyer right here." Lynn Sr. said to his wife. "They should have it set up out here in the mall's parking lot, near the Sapphire Sunday restaurant."

"Oh, I think I see it! Over there on the side!" Rita exclaimed, pointing to the spot. "They set up a little gazebo. Isn't that cute?"

Lynn Sr. looked to where she was pointing. A short distance away from them stood a small, colorful structure. It was sitting atop a small stretch of artificial turf and decorated with flowers and other spring themed items. There was a large, comfy looking chair in the center with a sign set onto it. As Rita and Lynn Sr. got closer, they began to feel like something was off.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it weird that there's no one else here yet?" Lynn Sr. wondered aloud. "We didn't get here that early, did we?"

Rita shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm actually surprised that they'd be doing this on the holiday itself. Don't the malls usually do it beforehand?"

"I always thought so, but I guess they just decided to do things differently this year. At least we won't be stuck in a ridiculously long line."

The married couple reached the gazebo and began to wait for someone working there to arrive. But after more than five minutes of waiting, their suspicions began to rise. Lynn Sr. checked the time and looked around, tapping his foot impatiently. Lily squirmed in her stroller, not fond of being in it for so long. Rita picked her up and held her, helping to ease the baby's restlessness. The mother then took a look at the sign, wondering if perhaps it mentioned any reason for the delay.

"Uh, Lynn? You might want to take a look at this." She said, gesturing towards the sign.

"What is it?" He asked, focusing his attention on what was written on the sign. "Is that...addressed to us?"

They both stepped over to the chair and Lynn Sr. grabbed the sign. It indeed had their names written on it, followed by a single sentence that started to worry them both.

It read: I'll call you soon.

The sound of "Ooh girl!" by Boys Will Be Boys sounded from Lynn Sr.'s pocket. He jumped in surprise and pulled out his cell phone, fumbling with it a moment before answering.

"Hello? Luan is that you?"

 _[Nope! It's the Easter Bunny! Just calling to wish you a_ Hoppy Easter _!]_ Luan joked. _[But seriously, could you put me on speaker? I have something to tell you and Mom.]_

Lynn Sr. covered his phone with his free hand. "She wants to be on the speaker. Should I?"

"I doubt it would make much of a difference if we didn't." Rita said. "Let's just humor her and hope whatever she has planned for us isn't too bad."

The father nodded and tapped his phone's screen. "Okay, you're on speaker, Luan. What do you want to tell us?"

 _[Oh nothing much, except that I'm about to get the_ drop _on you!]_

The moment their daughter's words reached their ears, both Rita and Lynn Sr. looked up. A giant, pastel-yellow, plastic Easter egg was set into the underside of the gazebo's roof. It had a large hatch which was set to open remotely. And Luan had just opened it, releasing countless egg whites and yolks from inside.

Both Rita and Lynn Sr. did their best to shield themselves in the little time they had. Rita hunched over, using herself to protect Lily from the oncoming mess. And while Lily was spared, the two adults were easily covered by the vast amount of raw eggs.

From her seat in her bedroom, Luan burst out laughing at the sight. She had a live video feed set up and was currently watching it on her laptop. On the screen, her mother and father stood upright again, neither of them pleased with their current situation. Lynn Sr. wiped his hand off on a part of his pants that hadn't been coated with egg and took his phone out of his pocket, having hurriedly stowed it in there at the last second.

 _[I should have known that this was a set up.]_ He told her, a soft smile coming to his lips. _[Boy is there egg on my face]_

Luan laughed again. "Good one, Dad!"

 _[You're getting grounded for this, young lady.]_ Rita informed her.

"I guessed as much." Luan said. "Our agreement didn't say that I couldn't be grounded for my pranks. But still, totally worth it. I'll see you later. Love you!"

She ended the call and got up from her clown chair. After checking the time again, Luan went over to the closet and took out her unicycle. The time had come for the final prank that day. It wasn't anything huge, but she wasn't going to let the fact that Lincoln was over a friend's house keep her from pranking him. The best part was that she knew he expected something to happen when he came home after his visit over Clyde's. So bringing the prank to him would hopefully catch him off guard. But if not, then oh well. It's not like Luan would let something little like that keep her from pulling a prank anyway.

-Easter Fools!-

"Clyde? You in here buddy?"

Lincoln entered the spacious room of the McBride residence. He glanced around, finding no one else there. Next he went into the kitchen, but still nothing. He couldn't find Clyde anywhere in the house, not since he had gone to use the upstairs bathroom a short while ago. It was starting to concern him a little. So he took out his trusty walkie talkie to try contacting him that way.

"Carrot-top to Eggs Benedict, come in Eggs Benedict." He said, using their chosen codenames for that day. "Do you copy?"

 _[This is Eggs Benedict.]_ Clyde responded. _[I read you loud and clear. What's up, buddy?]_

"Where are you?" Lincoln asked.

 _[I'm in the back yard. Remember, I told you that we were starting the Easter egg hunt my dads put together for us.]_

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

 _[Psh, so what? I still enjoy it. And all of the eggs are homemade chocolates with different flavored marshmallow fillings.]_

"Ooh, that does sound good." Lincoln said, feeling his mouth water. "I'll be there in a minute."

Lincoln exited the house and went out into the McBride's back yard. He looked around again for his best friend, but Clyde was still nowhere in sight. Taking out his talkie again, he called for the other boy as he continued to search for him.

"Eggs Benedict, this is Carrot-top, where are you? I don't see you anywhere."

There was no response.

"Carrot-top to Eggs Benedict. Where are you buddy?"

Still nothing.

"Clyde?...Clyde? Say something man!"

 _[Oh, uh, sorry. I needed to change the batteries in my walkie talkie. I'll be out in a second. Wait for me by the tree, okay?]_

"Sure thing, Eggs Benedict. Say, why did you pick that codename anyway? Just wondering."

 _[Um, no important reason really.]_ Clyde said. _[I just like eggs benedict. I'm on my way out there now, see you in a minute.]_

Lincoln put his walkie talkie away and went over to the tree to wait for Clyde. But as he arrived at the tall oak, he felt something snag his ankle. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled upwards at an alarming rate. When he stopped, he found himself hanging upside down from a rope around his leg. He felt a bit disoriented for a minute, but once that passed, he saw his best friend below him with a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry Lincoln." He said.

"Clyde? You did this?" Lincoln asked. "I didn't think you were the pranking type. You got me good! But could you let me down now?"

Clyde let his head hang a little in shame. "I'm really sorry Lincoln. But I can't . She won't let me."

"She? She who?" Lincoln asked, right before he realized the answer. "Luan! You're helping her prank me?!"

"It's not like I want to!" Clyde said. "But she came over the other day after I invited you over for Easter brunch and she was really, really adamant about it! I felt like I had no choice but to agree! I know it's not a good excuse. All I can do is say that I'm sorry. Again."

Lincoln sighed. "It's fine. At least now I get your codename."

"That one was actually my idea, thank you." Came the sound of Luan's voice.

"And there she is." Lincoln said, his voice nearly as monotone as Lucy's.

Luan entered his field of vision. In one hand she held a basket containing several colorful, plastic eggs. It was safe for Lincoln to assume those had some purpose in his current predicament. He also took notice of the fact that Luan was wearing a set of bunny ears on her head and she had a belt around her waist that had a cotton tail on the back. She held a carrot in her other hand, from which she took a bite.

"So, what's up dork?" She asked while she munched.

"Not much, just hanging around." He replied flatly.

Luan giggled. "Good one, little bro! Since you're being such a good sport, I'll make the rest of your prank nice and quick. Ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be. But before you proceed, at least tell me what I'm in for, please."

"Sure, why not?" Luan said, grabbing one of the eggs from the basket. "These babies are a special, custom made item that I got from Fanny's Prank Emporium. They function much like joy buzzers do, delivering a little jolt on impact. So I guess we can say that you're about to be _shell-shocked_!"

Luan took a moment to laugh again. Once she was done, she readied the first egg. But before she could let it fly at her target, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Clyde beside her, the boy seeming to have trouble looking her in the face.

"Sorry to stop you mid-prank, Luan. But I just noticed that you have a big rip in your skirt. Your...um, underpants are showing." He told her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just thought you should know."

A blush came to Luan's face as she dropped her basket. She stepped aside to check her skirt for the tear without risk of further exposing herself to the two boys present. However, she failed to find a rip anywhere. Her skirt was fully intact.

"Hey, Clyde what are you talking abou...HEY!" She suddenly exclaimed, noticing that Clyde had taken her basket. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I think that I'm going to run now." Clyde calmly said before doing just that.

"Oh no you don't!" Luan said, giving chase. "I paid good money for those! Give them back!"

She followed him across the back yard and around the side of the house. He slowed to a stop as he entered the front yard. Luan caught up to him and grabbed her basket, tugging it free from his grasp.

"I'll take that, thank you. What were you trying to pull anyway?"

"I was just supposed to lure you out front." Clyde said. "My dads are handling the next part. DADS! NOW!"

Clyde took off again, leaving Luan standing alone in front of the house. She looked around for his fathers, but saw neither of the two. It then occurred to her that there was still one place that she had yet to look. She tilted her head to look up and sure enough, she saw both Howard and Harold McBride standing on their roof. In their hands was a very large pie. And the moment Luan saw them, they dropped the giant dessert onto her.

"Easter Fools!" They cheered.

"Wow, well played." Luan whispered to herself, a smile tugging at her lips just moments before impact.

As Luan was struck down by the comically oversized baked good, Clyde was returning to the tree where Lincoln was presently strung up. He hurried to let his white haired friend down, taking care to ensure it was done as gently as possible. Then he got the rope off of Lincoln's ankle and helped him to his feet.

"What was that all about?" Lincoln asked.

"My dads and I just pranked Luan." Clyde explained.

Lincoln's jaw dropped. "No way. You didn't..."

"We did. I would have told you about it sooner, but I was afraid that Luan might find out somehow. She's in the front yard, come and see."

Clyde led him to where Luan had been knocked for a loop. At first, all Lincoln could see was a huge mess that had once been a pie. But then he could see a human-shaped outline within the mess. Or to be more accurate, a Luan-shaped outline. He rushed over to her side, a look of concern coming to his face.

"Are you okay, Luan?"

A muffled noise came from his sister. As it grew louder, Lincoln recognized it as Luan's laugh. Her form began to move, the pie slipping off of her in large globs and chunks as she sat up. She then got to her feet, her laughter still going strong.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Lincoln said.

"Good to know that she isn't mad about it." Clyde added.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Luan asked, wiping some of the pie from her face. "You got me good! I am impressed with you!"

 **Luan Loud's Pro-Pranking Tip #10:** Any true prankster is always able to handle being pranked well themselves. Don't dish it out if you aren't willing to take it in return!

"I am an absolute mess!" Luan noted out loud. "It is just all over me! Talk about getting your _just desserts_! Is this an egg custard pie?"

Clyde nodded. "Yup. It's my Nana's recipe."

"Well I guess that means the _yolk_ is on me!"

Luan laughed again. After she was done, the McBrides allowed Luan inside so she could start cleaning herself off. And while she made use of the shower, Lincoln called home so someone could bring Luan a fresh change of clothes. He then stood outside the bathroom and waited for Luan to finish. When he heard the water stop, he knocked gently.

"Just a second." Luan called.

A moment later, the door cracked open a bit. Luan peeked out, keeping most of herself out of sight. To be polite, Lincoln turned his gaze aside.

"It's okay." She said. "I've got a towel on. I just wasn't sure who was at the door. It's a little awkward taking a shower at the house of your little brother's friend. Do you need to go?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No, I just wanted to tell you that they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good to know. And just so _you_ know, I still owe you a prank."

"What, the booby trap you set for me wasn't enough?"

"First of all, that was only part of the prank that I had set up for you and I never got to complete that. Second, it was Clyde who set the trap, so it technically doesn't count as _my_ prank."

"If you say so." Lincoln said with a shrug. "But something tells me that you may not get the chance to prank me today."

"And why's that?" Luan queried.

"Because I heard that you got grounded. So when we get home, it's off to your room for you. Which means I'm essentially in the clear."

Lincoln turned to walk away, leaving Luan giving him a dirty look. Nobody got away from her on April Fool's! Nobody! Luan Ophelia Loud always got the last laugh. All she needed was a moment to improvise. And a quick look around the bathroom gave her just what she needed.

On the sink was a little dish which held a bar of hand soap. It wouldn't be anything Easter themed like she had originally planned for Lincoln's prank, but that no longer mattered. She grabbed it, wet it with a little cold water and then stepped over to the door again. After making sure that none of the McBrides were present, Luan stepped out into the hall to get a better angle. She slid the soap with expertise across the floor towards her retreating brother. It got caught under his foot as he walked and then he suddenly found himself flat on his back.

"Gotcha!" Luan joyously exclaimed. "Looks like it was me who _gave you the slip_ this time!"

She laughed and stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Lincoln sat up and rubbed his sore backside. As he got up off of the floor, he heard voices coming from down the hall. One of which he recognized as Lori's. He then saw the eldest Loud sibling heading in his direction. And he smiled when he saw her not only carrying a bag with some clothes for Luan, but also the same Easter basket Luan had brought with her to the McBrides.

"Hey Lincoln." She greeted. "Where is Luan?"

"In the bathroom." He said, jutting his thumb in the direction of the door.

"Perfect. I have a little payback to get." Lori said, holding up Luan's basket. "I heard she was planning on hitting you with these. Any idea what they're supposed to do?"

"Think joy buzzers that you throw." Lincoln told her.

"It's a start. Now you go out and wait for me by the van. I'll be out just as soon as I've had a little one on one time with our sister."

"Give her one for me, please."

He left and Lori approached the bathroom door. She grabbed the handle and just barged right inside. The sudden intrusion caused Luan to let out a yelp. And when she saw just who it was that had joined her, she let out a second one.

"Hi Luan." Lori said with a malicious smile. "I brought you a change of clothes. But before I give those to you, I thought I'd return these to you first. One. At. A. Time."

 **Luan Loud's Final Pro-Pranking Tip:** There may be occasions when you find yourself paying the consequences for a prank you pulled. Maybe even falling victim to your own prank. The best thing to do in a situation like that is to just tough it out. But never let it stop you from pranking again another day. The risks are well worth all of the laughs!

Happy Easter Fool's everybody!

End.

 **Well that's all folks! It may have felt a bit repetive with all the times I mentioned Luan laughing, but hopefully that didn't take away any enjoyment from the story. Have a happy double holiday and remember to prank responsibly!**


End file.
